Linger
History of Celine Lovell Celine is a french-english vampire, born from Charlotte and Pierre Lovell in 1740, and both were early patriots, though they never talked about being in a rebellion around their daughter until she became eleven years old, and the talk, considered disgraceful, was only spoken in private where nobody could hear. Her father, coming over from France, settled in Philadelphia, and married the daughter of a nobleman named Charlotte, who in her day, was described as being "astonishingly ugly." It is unknown if he married her out of pity or money. Celine luckily, inherited her grandmother's looks, and was known for being quite the reader, though she never told her father about the poems and stories she wrote in what was supposed to be her journal for private thoughts. An avid horsewoman, she often spent an hour a day riding her black thoroughbred named Lafayette, and she loved him very much. When she was seventeen, just a couple of months before her eighteenth birthday, she was engaged to englishman George Roberts, who was wealthy and had a large plantation. He was known for being quite the buisnessman and was twice the age of Celine-thirty four. He had been widowed by Mary Roberts, leaving behind one young son, and needed a girl to take care of her. As well, he was after her parents' money. Unfortunately, Celine didn't agree, and her parents disowned her just three days before George would begin his courtship of Celine. Left on the streets, she was desperate when she came across a man. He was dead, lying there on the ground "cold as death itself". She was disturbed by the sight, and was welcomed into a home just three houses away from the body. Soon afterwards, she fell to a horrible sickness, and often became delusional, and one night, she walked out of the house, despite it being cold and rainy outside, and was attacked by a vampire named Axelle Moran, who was thirsty and had scented the girl. She was turned on the eighteenth of April, and was left alone. The story takes place a couple of centuries later. Description Celine Marie Lovell is a petite, thin girl standing at the height of 5 foot 2. Her hair is a honey-red, with eyes that are an amber-red, typical of any vampire which drinks both human and animal blood. (amber=human, red=animal). With ashen white skin, she is very typical for a vampire. Appearances-Linger Coming Soon Prologue The pain was gone. All that was left was a surprising burning sensation in my throat, hotter than any flame, and blinding my senses, clouding my mind. The man who attacked me was gone. Or was he? I couldn't tell, least of all see well for the time being. So many scents wafted through my nose, something more delicious than well...I couldn't describe it at all, but whatever it was, I wanted it badly. The smell of rain came through, as well as mud and muck, human waste, and smoke, crisp and clear, right through, blending in with the cozy, unbelievably good scent, blurring it, making it bad. Shaking my head as if to clear those other, less appealing scents, I focused on the good one, and out of the corner of my eye I spotted a trail of footprints.